Oh dear, Is she death?
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: El Dios del engaño podría estar haciéndose pasar por Odin y ocupar el trono de Asgard, pero ni siquiera eso iba a lograr que Jane Foster se quedara con lo que le pertenecía. No en su turno, perra.
1. Chapter 1

_Título: Por esto rompimos_

 _Summary:_ — Loki murió, Jane .

— No, te repito. Estuvo en mi casa ayer.

Darcy la mira como una loca, Jane Foster se siente una.

 **Aclaraciones: Pre Thor Ragnarök**

 _Declaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Marvel, Disney & referencias random (?) a la mitología nórdica. Solo Loki es de Thor y eso no está a discusión. _

_**Viernes 20 de Enero, 2017.**_

Como cada viernes, Jane Foster arrastra a Darcy Lewis al café frente a su trabajo, es una rutina que llevan realizando desde el primer (y hasta ahora único) viaje de Jane a Asgard. Pero hoy hay una insistencia particular de parte de la científica.

Jane se acomoda en la silla pegada al ventanal, su colega, amiga, empleada, camina desde la caja hasta el asiento a su lado, sosteniendo dos cafés. Agradece por la bebida y se pasa el dedo por el cabello para llevarlo atrás de su oreja.

Darcy da un sorbo a su café, suelta un suspiro justo después de pasarse el caliente líquido.

— Muy bien, soy toda oídos. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

— Tuve un encuentro de lo más alucinante en el mundo.

Jane siente que su interior burbujea de emoción, simplemente contar eso ya es en sí misma una hazaña, un milagro extraño que tal vez sea parte de su redención personal.

— Sales con un sabroso Dios Nórdico ¿Tú crees que hay algo más alucinante en este mundo?

Su amiga rueda los ojos, sabe que ella ya está harta de escucharle decir lo bueno que es (y está) Thor, pero Jane no se incomoda por la muestra de desinterés, ni si quiera baja un poco el ánimo con el que inicia su relato.

— Fue al mediodía del lunes, era un día particularmente soleado, ya sabes que en Londres eso no es muy común. Así que iba con todo el buen ánimo del mundo, porque me sentía muy feliz de una cena con Thor. Llevaba las bolsas del supermercado, había comprado un buen vino para la velada, carne como solo Thor podría comer e incluso me había atrevido a comprarme un conjunto de ropa interior negra.

¡No te rías! ¿Crees que no noto esa risilla traviesa en tus labios? ¡Entiéndeme! Tengo un novio considerado un Dios. Claro que me siento nerviosa, claro que quiero estar a la altura. Pero no me desvíes, que justo ahora eso es lo que menos importa… o tal vez es la razón de todo. Hablaré de eso más tarde.

Iba por la acera cuando, al mirar al frente, la vi. Al inicio pensé que era una materialización de mis pesadillas, de mi ansiedad, pero al mismo tiempo supe de inmediato que era real. Debiste ver mi cara, por detrás reconocí el peinado y porte de Frigga. ¡Frigga! Vamos mujer, la madre de Thor. Sí, exacto.

Yo soy culpable de su muerte, por más que quieran hacerme creer lo contrario. Así que en ese instante sentí mis piernas convertirse en gelatina, el corazón convertirse en una máquina descarrilada y mi mente hacerse polvo. Mi cuerpo fue más rápido y cuando me di cuenta estaba ya tocándole el hombro.

Tenía esperanzas de que no fuese ella y, como supondrás, no lo era.

 _"¿Sucede algo, querida?"_

Fue lo que me dijo, con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos, sus arrugas delicadas a los lados de su mirada, su sonrisa de labios delgados y color vainilla. Sé que no la conocí el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo lucía con exactitud, pero Darcy, debes creerme cuando te digo que nunca podría olvidar el rostro de la mujer que murió para protegerme. Nunca. Y esa cara, era exactamente igual a ella. Perfecta copia, jamás habría pensado que fuese otra persona, si no la hubiese visto convertirse en polvo estelar.

 _"¿Puedo ayudarla con sus compras?"_

Se lo dije Darcy, porque me vi estúpida sin idea de qué pretexto poner a mi repentino acercamiento.

 _"No es necesario cariño, tomaré un taxi en la otra esquina"_

 _"Con más razón, déjeme llevarla_ "

Me miró de tal forma que me hizo sentir confortada, asintió y me entregó el bolso de tela donde llevaba algunas compras que no me detuve a ver y me pasó el ramo de flores, unas orquídeas rojas preciosas. La sensación de confort desapareció casi de forma instantánea cuando una sonrisa ladina se pintó en sus labios, suena estúpido, lo sé.

Pero si vieses esa sonrisa comprenderías cuando te digo que puede resultar encantadora y perturbadora al mismo tiempo. Esa mueca la he visto en otro lado, pero no logré analizarla más porque ella volvió a hablar, mientras caminábamos una al lado de la otra.

" _Hace un par de semanas un joven hizo lo mismo, me ayudó con mis bolsas y me confesó que me confundió con alguien más_ "

Me quedé helada, era obvio que se refería a Thor y que, en efecto, ella no era Frigga. Sino alguna especie de contraparte mortal, que ilusa fui. La señora me dio un abrazo, fue tan espontáneo que di un brinco ante su tacto, contrario a la mujer que conocí en Asgard, ella tenía la piel fría. Me dijo que seguramente tenía alguna hermana gemela perdida en algún lugar del universo, me reí ante su ocurrencia. Según ella, su abrazo pretendía confortarme y no asustarme, su sonrisa cálida volvió antes de despedirnos en la esquina.

Se lo conté a Thor, ya sabes, él me dijo " _Nunca he visto a esa mujer, pero debe ser muy agradable_ " ¿Entiendes? Con el trabajo que me costó sacar delicadamente el tema después de la cena, y él viene con su voz bobalicona a contestarme esa barbaridad como si la cosa no fuese con él.

— ¿Así que es posible que exista una yo en Asgard? Adoraría tener un increíble vestido dorado y pasarme por ese… ese… ¿Cómo era? ¡Arcoiris!

— Bisfrost, Darcy. ¿Pero tú me estás poniendo atención?

Jane deja caer las manos a sus costados con pesadez, a veces la dispersión de su amiga era realmente preocupante.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

— Quedé con ella esta semana ¡Es tal vez el destino!

— Jane Foster hablándome de destino… ahora sí, lo he visto todo.

.

.

Ay lo sé! No he actualizado varios fics. Juro que no es intención de abandonarlos, a veces los tiempos no me dan. Pero esta semana por fin actualizo Ingeniería Familiar :D Los de DC no me pregunten, estoy devastada ante la noticia de Super Sons y mi alma rota no puede con esto.

Así que ¿Reviews? No es un fic de odio a Jane, que detesto donde la ponen como la tipa antipática y desagradable que impide que Loki esté con Thor, aquí para nada. Solo su punto de vista jaja Es un fic corto, lo tengo terminado ya e iré subiendo pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los episodios están divididos en días, es un mini fic así que son pocos capítulos :D_

 _._

 _._

 _Viernes 10 de Febrero, 2017._

Jane entra a la cafetería, elige el asiento pegado a la enorme ventana, otra vez. Escucha la lluvia, casi imperceptible crepitar en el vidrio. Darcy se sienta frente a ella mientras muerde un sandwich de atún, el especial de la cafetería los viernes. Jane no lo ha probado, tal vez deba darle una oportunidad, estira la mano y Darcy le extiende el emparedado. Jane lo muerde, no le daría un 10, pero tal vez un 8 sea aceptable. Le regresa el emparedado y se ajusta su chaleco, jala el cierre hasta llegar a su cuello. Y luego deja caer su cara contra la mesa, mientras suelta un bufido.

— ¿A dónde fueron esos ánimos de la semana pasada Jane ?

— Se fueron con Thor y René.

— ¿Re-quién? Por un sueño~

— La Frigga mortal — exclama Jane sin despegar la cara de la mesa, escucha una especie de gruñido de parte de su amiga y se resigna a levantar la cara, vuelve a su asiento haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. — Estas semanas me he visto con ella un par de veces, todo parecía ir bien, pero ahora que no está…

— ¡Vamos Jane ! Una deprimida tú, no es tú. Aquí me tienes a mí.

La científica mira a Darcy, quien tiene embarrada la mayonesa del atún en un bigote que no sabe si la hace reír o llorar. ¿De verdad esta es su mejor aliada para desahogarse?

— No se trata de eso, es que… he empezado a tener pesadillas. Déjame explicarte cómo se desencadenó esto.

A pesar de que pensé que jamás volvería a ver a la versión mortal de Frigga, el martes por la mañana salí del laboratorio para ir a las oficinas centrales ¿Recuerdas? No quería ir, pero no había nadie más disponible porque tú ese día decidiste no ir, ya ya, no me hagas ese puchero, ahora de cierta manera te lo agradezco.

Porque con las pocas probabilidades que existían de volverla a ver en esta gran ciudad, asumí nuestro reencuentro como una posibilidad para mi redención, ella estaba cruzando la acera, como si apareciese de la nada. Y chocamos miradas cuando salí del edificio, te lo juro Darcy, no lo dudé y volví a correr hacia ella.

René se sonrió, no le molestaba mi insistencia y hasta tomamos un té juntas.

— Te das cuenta que puede vivir cerca y solo sean coincidencias.

— ¡Claro! Fue mi primer pensamiento, pero, todo lo contrario, vive al otro lado de la ciudad. Justamente ese día había tenido que ir a realizar unos trámites ¿Te das cuenta? Esto es más fuerte que yo.

— Es tu sensación de culpa Jane , me empiezas a preocupar.

— Lo sé, de hecho, ahora más que nunca estoy segura que es eso. Como te dije, me reuní con ella más veces. Tuve que mentirle y decirle que me recordaba mucho a mi madre que había muerto años antes.

— ¡Pero si tu madre está más viva que tú y yo!

— ¿Qué parte de mentira no entiendes?

El punto es que con cada conversación me permitía adentrarme más en su mundo, me fue contando como se dedicó a la telefonía toda su vida y que ahora, con el reemplazo de las operadoras y mucho personal de planta, ella se tuvo que jubilar.

Dice que al inicio le costó trabajo adaptarse, pero que pronto comenzó a encontrar otras pasiones. La lectura y la jardinería son ahora dos de sus grandes hobbies, me confesó que aquella tarde de nuestro primer encuentro, había llegado al centro solo para recoger abono y otros fertilizantes. ¡Las adora! Y me prometió mostrarme su preciado jardín.

¿Pero sabes que es lo peor y al mismo tiempo, mejor de todo?

Según ella, su hijo. Es su adoración, al inició pensé que hablaba de un crío, pero el niño resultó tener mi edad ¿Puedes creerlo? Dice que es un escritor, que un día me traerá uno de sus libros. Pues me ha contado tanto de él que siento que ya hasta lo conozco, dice que de no ser por él se sentiría sola y él quedaría devastado. Son muy unidos.

Hay tardes que pueden pasar escuchando la lluvia caer, sentados uno al lado del otro en el porche de su casa. Lo sé, suena cursi pero envidié eso. Y me sentí fatal. Pensé en la verdadera Frigga, a quien le arrebaté la oportunidad de estar con Thor…

— O con Loki.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ya sabes, su hijo rebelde.

— Me es difícil imaginarlo, pero tiene sentido. Él también murió protegiéndome. Yo… no lo sé. René quiere tanto a Tom que pensar en ese loco como un equivalente, me resulta antinatural. ¿Puedes creer que René asegura que me gustaría más Tom que mi Thor?

— Tal vez deberías presentármelo a mí, no me quejaría.

— ¡Darcy!

Bueno, el caso es que le dije que antes de decir eso tenía que conocer a Thor en persona, ella me dijo que nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Que Tom siempre sería mejor en todo, pero accedió. Sin embargo, un día antes del encuentro, Thor tuvo que irse a uno de los 9 reinos, sigue desesperado por detener el Ragnarök y yo no conseguí que se quedara ni un día más.

Antes de que pudiese decirle a René, ella me llamó. Tom tenía una un compromiso en otra ciudad y debía irse con él de emergencia. Incluso me invitó, pero tuve que negarme. Viste la cantidad insana de trabajo que tuve.

— ¡Tuvimos! Pasé 3 días sin bañarme por no poder salir de ese laboratorio.

— ¿Entonces ese olor… eras tú?

— Mejor continúa.

— Pues bien, a los 3 días de René haberse marchado… empecé a soñar con ella, al inicio pensé que soñaba con Frigga, pero creo que ahora tengo claro que es René la de mi sueño. La veo morir, una y otra vez de diferentes maneras. Siempre intento hacer algo, pero no puedo Darcy. No puedo. Hay noches que me dejan de atormentar, otras que me despiertan en la madrugada, llorando. Sé que es la culpa, sé que es el miedo.

Empecé a ver a una psicóloga, no pude explicarle totalmente la situación, me habría encerrado en un manicomio de inmediato. Pero sus palabras me hicieron entender algo: Tengo miedo de hacerle lo mismo a René. De arrebatarla de sus seres queridos, de quitarle lo que tanto ama. Sé que es una locura, sé que ella no es Frigga.

Pero no puedo con todo Darcy.

— ¿Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo hoy?

— ¿Podrías?

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Estamos a pocos capítulos del final. :D/ Un fic que se me ocurrió al pensar ¿Y por qué Jane y Thor rompieron? ¿Y si todo fue orquestado por un hermano loco y celoso?

 _Viernes 10 de Febrero, 2017._

— Las pesadillas disminuyeron, creo que todo es gracias a Arica.

— ¿Quién?

— Es mi nueva vecina Darcy, es una mujer encantadora. Sé que suena apresurado, pero creo que es una persona que puede calmarte con solo mirarte. La conocí la semana pasada, llevaba noches sin dormir. Me sentía fatigada, tú has visto que ni siquiera en el trabajo estoy al 100. Las pesadillas me empezaban a cobrar factura.

Además, la ausencia de Thor también me deprime, aunque sea solo un poco.

Así que fui a la tienda por un litro de helado, al volver a casa y subir las escaleras tuve un mareo, casi ruedo por ellas cuando una chica me sostuvo de la muñeca. Su nombre es Arica, no me hagas esa cara, yo también pensé que era inusual.

Después de que me salvó la vida, la invité al departamento y le ofrecí un té. Vive justo al lado mío, se estaba mudando ese día. Al verla simplemente pensé "Mira, este tipo de chica es la que yo quisiera ser"

Tan segura de sí misma, con una sonrisa encantadora. Cabello negro, largo y sedoso. Unos ojos encantadores entre gris y azul. Y una piel de porcelana, es como una muñeca. Pensé que sería una perfecta hermana menor.

Nunca tuve hermanas.

Pienso que debe ser lindo preocuparte por ellas, verlas crecer y sentir que son una parte de ti.

— Eso son los hermanos, Jane.

— ¿Es así de lindo?

— No siempre, a veces es caótico. Pero el vínculo está ahí ¿Sabes?

— ¡Hoy estás inspirada Darcy!

Pues eso, Arica es adorable, seguro te agrada.

Me confesó que tiene recurrentes pesadillas y que eso le había impedido independizarse, hasta ahora. Es adorable, sientes que debes prestarle atención y que al mismo tiempo la chica es suficiente sin nadie a su alrededor.

Una muestra interesante de feminidad e independencia.

No pude contenerme y le dije que si tenía pesadillas durmiera conmigo.

— ¿Dejaste que una extraña durmiese en tu departamento?

— Sí, sé que suena loco viniendo de mí. Pero debes conocerla para entender por qué mi confianza natural.

"Eres dulce, Jane. Es bueno conocer gente así cuando llegas a una ciudad que no conoces" me dijo, con una sonrisa dulce mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado.

Me dormí, no le dije nada de mis pesadillas y esperé que no tuviese que escucharme gritar a la mitad de la noche pidiendo ayuda o llorando desconsolada. Pero dormí muy bien, mejor que en años. Es como si una carga hubiese desaparecido de mis hombros.

— ¿No te pasa lo mismo cuando duermes con el fortachón?

Jane negó.

— Thor es un amor, lo sabes.

Me mira como un cachorro con la cola entre las patas, es arrogante a momentos para después convertirse en un lindo niño que necesita a su mamá. ¿Sabes? A veces, cuando despierto a media noche, atemorizada por las pesadillas y lo veo a mi lado, tan tranquilo, tan sereno.

Me siento culpable.

Él me hace sentir culpable.

Bueno, eso es lo que dijo Tomas, aunque creo que podría estar exagerando con motivos ocultos.

— Para el carro hermana, ¿Quién carajos es Tom?

— El hijo de René. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nos presentaría?

Darcy dio un sorbo a su café mientras entornaba la mirada.

— También dijiste que no te impresionaría nadie más que Thor ¿Te gustó ese tal Tomas?

— Es encantador, pero no es mi tipo.

Lewys carcajeó, mientras volvía a morder su ¿Era eso una crepa? ¿Darcy comiendo con cubiertos?

— ¿Nadie se compara al tremendo Dios del Trueno? Claro, cualquier otro tipo queda opacado por su tremenda grandeza ¿No?

— ¡Vamos Darcy! Sabes que en mi corazón solo está Thor.

Lo de Tom fue una simple salida de conocidos. Te digo, hace 4 días René me llamó, había regresado a la ciudad y su hijo había decidido acompañarla, me dijo que nos viésemos para tomar un té.

¡Fue una trampa!

Estaba sentada en nuestro restaurante preferido, ese que está en la calle Backer, ya sabes el que tiene las mesas en la acera y tiene libros en las estanterías. Me tomé uno, cuando alguien se paró a mi lado, pensé que era René, pero al alzar la mirada era un chico.

Bueno, un hombre. Un metro y noventa, calculo, apenas unos centímetros menos alto que Thor. Ojos azules y cabello castaño corto. Es como ver una pintura antigua, esos hombres de la nobleza antigua, bien pudo salir en una serie de Reyes y hubiese encajado en el papel magistralmente.

Extendió un ramo de flores blancas, preciosas flores blancas cuyo nombre desconozco.

 _"Las manda mi madre a modo de disculpa, amaneció indispuesta esta mañana y me ha pedido venga en su lugar. Siento incomodarla señorita Foster"_

Pensé que el tipo se había perdido a media filmación y había acabado casualmente en mi mesa. Su sonrisa era la de un caballero, asentí anonadada mientras tomaba el ramo y respondía con una sonrisa.

 _"No te preocupes, así que tú eres el famoso Tom"_

El chico se sonrojó hasta las orejas, bajó la mirada mientras fingía ver el menú. Pidió un té cuando el mesero llegó y después volvió a mirarme con esos ojos de infarto. Si lo ves Darcy, te mueres de gusto.

" _Mi madre debe de haber hablado de más sobre mí. Te apuesto que todo lo que dijo es una exageración, por favor, no esperes grandes cosas de mí_ "

Reí. Encima de caballero, un tipo sencillo y agradable.

" _Me dijo que eres un escritor, uno bueno_ "

 _"¿Ve? Ella siempre exagerando todo. Sí, he escrito un par de libros. Pero no es mi profesión realmente, soy historiador. Especializado en cultura y mitos escandinavos"_

¿Puedes creerlo, Darcy? Fue una conversación surreal, te lo juro. Jamás había hablado con un tipo tan culto, educado e interesante.

Mi corazón está lleno de Thor, pero supongo que de haberlo conocido antes… bueno, ya sabes. A veces una se arrepiente de las consecuencias, pero no hay nada qué hacer.

Después de una cátedra sobre runas y poemas perdidos, me confesó que también había sido su deseo ir y conocerme, que René había hablado demasiado de mí.

" _Estoy seguro de que mi madre piensa que es la mujer ideal, pero sé que está usted comprometida. Así que no es mi intención incomodarla con mis intentos poco magistrales, sépalo, me agrada y soy sincero con usted al decirle que tengo un interés fidedigno por su persona"_

Me sonrojé, tuve que esconderme detrás de la taza de té. Pero sus ojos no se despegaron de mí ni un segundo, así que no tuve más que responder de inmediato y poner un freno a sus avances. Si Thor llega a enterarse que un chico me coqueteó de tal manera, seguro lo revienta.

 _"Gracias Tomas, eres un tipo maravilloso. Pero en efecto, le dije a René que mi corazón está rebosante del amor de Thor"_

Él enarcó una ceja, casi como si hubiera escuchado que ganó la lotería.

 _"Su novio… ¿Es Thor? El vengador que ha aparecido en las noticias. Sé que la propuesta le sonará extraña, descabellada, irrisoria. ¿Me dejaría conocerlo? Sabe… es una oportunidad de oro averiguar de primera fuente la fidelidad de los relatos"_

 _"Thor es, bueno, no es precisamente magistral con las palabras. Pero haré lo que pueda si eso te ayuda"_

 _"¿Usted conoce Asgard?"_

La conversación, de pronto, fluyó a mi visita al hogar de Thor. Darcy, el tipo es un experto, si bien nunca ha estado ahí, ha hecho todo un Asgard imaginario en su cabeza, a partir de todos los fragmentos de historia que ha recabado en su hacer profesional. Estaba bellamente fascinado, así que me atreví y le conté.

Le dije sobre… sobre Frigga. Aunque claro, no mencioné que era calcada a su madre, me habría cortado la conversación en el acto y se hubiera levantado para no volver.

" _Fue mi culpa, mi curiosidad arrastró a la reina y a mi amado. Yo no puedo con la culpa, a veces miro a Thor y quiero… quiero… huir_ "

Él posó su mano sobre la mía y me miró con ternura.

 _"Estoy seguro que el Dios del Trueno no la culpa, fue su decisión. Pero él no sabe los sentimientos que está provocando en usted, debe ser claro con él. Si verlo le genera remordimientos tal vez deba darse un tiempo para sanar esa herida…"_

De pronto, se levantó, dejó unos billetes en la mesa y me besó la mano. Me quedé impactada, nadie me había tomado en serio cuando decía todo eso, la mayoría me miraba como una loca a la que los tornillos de su cabeza la han abandonado.

"Perdóneme, no puedo ser así de brusco con una situación tan íntima y delicada, Jane. Pareceré un aprovechado y no es mi intención"

 _"No Tom, yo fui quien te contó porque… porque…"_

 _"Tiene que hablarlo con alguien, es importante. Pero me temo que mis intenciones podrían verse mal encaminadas. Al final, he sido sincero con usted, mi interés es real… no me convierta en un aprovechado"_

Reí. Acepté sus disculpas y nos despedimos. No lo he vuelto a ver, pero me escribe de vez en vez. Cuando Thor regrese le presentaré a Tom y a Arica.

Quiero seguir el consejo de Tom y contarle todo a ella esta noche, cuando me visite para la cena. Creo que podría hacerme bien.

— No puedo creerlo Jane, te conmovió más Arica que Tomas ¿Verdad?

—Cuando hablo con ella siento que me entiende, que compartimos un código, algo. Es como si pudiese ver tras mi fachada. A Tom no me atreví a decirle que el hermano de Thor también murió por protegerme. Solo traje desgracia a esa familia, pero puedo sentir que la muerte de Loki libró a Thor. Claro, sé que le duele, pero sé que es mejor para él que su hermanastro esté muerto.

Loki solo traía desgracias a su vida ¿Sabes?

Era un tipo que estaba decidido a robarle todo lo que lo hiciera feliz, lo odiaba Darcy. Yo me siento horrible por pensar que ha sido lo mejor, aun cuando veo al hombre que amo sufrir sus pérdidas no puedo empatizar del todo con él.

— Son celos, Jane.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Piénsalo, tú que lo acababas de conocer tenías que soportar que la vida de Thor girase alrededor de su hermano. Si lo traicionaba, si lo hería, si lo protegía, si lo salvaba, si lo castigaban. Thor no hace otra cosa que hablar de él ¿No es normal que te sientas celosa de ese vínculo tan fuerte?

— No es eso. No era eso.

— No lo sé, yo me sentiría así. ¿Competir contra un vínculo de tal magnitud? Suena duro.

— En serio Darcy, no es eso. Desde que Loki murió, Thor no lo ha mencionado ni una sola vez.

Darcy se levantó, parecía confundida. Se quitó los lentes y se frotó el puente de su nariz.

— Creo que Ian me llama, hablamos después.

Ella se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta sin pagar su crepa y su té. Incluso había dejado los lentes en la mesa. Jane sintió un vuelco en el estómago, un mal presagio. Cuando quiso tomar los lentes estos desaparecieron. La científica se levantó asustada de la mesa, las miradas de los otros comensales la escrutaron y ella, sintiendo la vergüenza, regresó a su lugar.

Y quiso convencerse de que había sido su imaginación. Hoy, durante la cena, intentaría traer el tema a colación con Arica, seguro ella podía orientarla mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

Viernes 31 de Marzo, 2017

En cuanto Darcy entró a la cafetería, Jane le saltó encima. De forma literal.

No la dejó acercarse ni a pedir un café, la científica tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos, marcas oscuras que no se había hecho en el trabajo. ¡Ya hubiese querido!

Apenas tuvo contacto físico con Lewis, fue descarada tomándola del rostro, palpando sus lentes como el objeto más fascinante del universo y hasta haciéndole cosquillas para comprobar sus reacciones.

Cuando la vio reír, el aire volvió a los pulmones de Jane Foster.

— ¡Por los dioses, hermana! ¿Qué sucede?

Darcy torció la boca en una mueca de confusión, pero sus ojos reían. Caminó hasta el sillón más al fondo de la cafetería y se dejó caer hasta llevar su espalda al asiento.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? — Lewis alzó una ceja, Jane se sentó frente a ella, de cuclillas en el suelo mientras le tocaba las rodillas — ¡3 SEMANAS SIN SABER DE TI!

— ¡Vamos Jane! Estuve en casa de mis padres, con Ian. Te lo dije, te avisé que no estaría aquí.

Una mujer negra, de cabello corto y oscuro se acercó a la mesa, sacó de su delantal un trapo con el que limpió la mesa, les miró confundida con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y dejó las cartas frente a ellas. Jane se sintió incómoda, vio que la mesera hizo contacto visual con Darcy mucho tiempo, luego se marchó. La científica pensó que estaba siendo demasiado escandalosa, así que se sentó al lado de Lewis.

— ¿Entonces con quién estuve aquí hace tres semanas?

La castaña tomó la carta y se acomodó los lentes.

—Conmigo Jane, me fui después de nuestra charla el viernes. — Jane se giró, no podía quitar el ceño fruncido y la sensación de sequedad en su boca —No me mires así, te escuché como buena amiga. Tal vez el estrés te esté afectando.

Jane se llevó las manos al cabello, quería tirar de ellos hasta arrancárselos.

— Tres semanas de desastres, Darcy. ¡Desastre! Mi vida es un caos, todo está patas arriba y no sé con quién ni cómo refugiarme.

— Te molesta si interrumpo para ir a la barra a pedirme un café, siento que verte me deprime hermana.

Lewis se levanta y Jane le sigue el paso, también necesita un café y un pastel de chocolate, bañado en chocolate y espolvoreado con mucha azúcar glass.

Cuando regresan al asiento Jane saca un momento su celular y le acerca una foto, en ella Thor tiene el ceño fruncido, ni siquiera mira el lente de teléfono. Al frente está ella, Jane, abrazando a Arica.

— ¡Wow! Sí que es linda, parece una muñequita.

— ¿Verdad? ¡Espera! No te fijes en eso ¿Ves la cara de Thor?

Darcy asiente, pero alza una ceja como no comprendiendo la revelación.

— Thor es un amor, lo conoces. Es alegre, simpático, es un bobalicón natural que te cae bien de buenas a primeras.

Cuando regresó de una de sus misiones, que ya no sé si realmente está haciendo lo que dice que está haciendo, o solo trata de verme la cara de estúpida. ¡Te lo juro, Darcy! Pensé que las cosas mejorarían, que podríamos ir poco a poco reconstruyendo lo nuestro. Nunca he estado tan equivocada.

Él iba de un lado a otro con su sonrisa bobalicona, sin entender absolutamente nada. Le hablé de Frigga, le dije cómo me sentía. ¿Sabes qué me respondió? ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

— Ammm ¿Qué no fue tu culpa?

— ¡Exacto! ¿Acaso no tiene otro discurso? Ni siquiera me tomó en serio cuando le hablé de René.

 _"Sí tú lo deseas, la conoceré, hablaré con ella. Pero no es mi madre, Jane. Nadie la reemplazará"_

 _"No quiero que la reemplaces, Thor, por favor ¡Escúchate! Solo quiero que me creas, es calcada a Frigga"_

 _"Tú misma lo has dicho, te sientes culpable y esta es tal vez una forma de perdonarte. No te juzgo, en Asgard algunos hechiceros poderosos son capaces de recrear imágenes de los seres que amamos en búsqueda del perdón"_

Me enfurecí tanto con él, que esa noche la pasé con Arica. Thor es un torpe, todo lo ve con buenos ojos en vez de aceptar que él también se siente culpable por lo que sucedió con Malekith. Solo es un terco. ¿Lo peor?

Bueno, a estas alturas no sé en qué escala poner qué es peor tras qué.

Me hizo una escena de celos, que con quien había pasado la noche, que a donde había y por qué. Tuve que presentarle a Arica, pensé que al verla se calmaría. Es una amiga. Pero él no entiende de razones, apenas la conoció sus ojos se desencajaron, casi palideció.

Yo no entendía nada Darcy. Arica estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, su cabello negro ébano lo tenía suelto cayendo hasta su cintura, venía vestida de negro con una playera verde, y le sonrío francamente. ¿La respuesta de Thor?

Fruncir el ceño e intentar sacarla de mi departamento.

¡MI DEPARTAMENTO!

¿Pues quién se ha creído? Se va por meses y cuando vuelve pretende aislarme de todas las personas que quiero. Al inicio le pedí a Arica que me dejara a solas con él, no te imaginas lo comprensiva que es, si yo hubiera sido ella me habría molestado muchísimo con la actitud, así fuese un rey o un dios.

— O ambos

Exclamó Darcy al ver a la mesera de cabello corto entregarle el pastel de Jane y su propia crepa de manzana con canela.

— ¡Lo que sea! Le pedí que me explicara, que me dijera qué había sido esa muestra de descortesía total. Él no me pudo mirar, se quedó con los ojos viendo el suelo, estaba colérica.

 _"No me parece una mujer honesta, Jane. No me agrada, es algo… en sus ojos, en… en…"_ cayó. Jugaba con sus dedos, parecía ofuscado y sinceramente no recordaba haberle visto así _"Si es una importante amiga para ti, haré mi esfuerzo… pero recuerda mis palabras"_

Esa oración me dio un escalofrío, pero no lo quise escuchar. Tal vez es mi paranoia… ¡No, no lo es! Algo muy raro está sucediendo. Desde ese día, Arica parecía obstinada con Thor, primero pensé que era porque quería caerle bien a mi novio.

Ella y yo habíamos logrado un lazo especial en tan poco tiempo….

Acudí a ella en busca de consejo y jamás me lo negó. Pero pronto sus visitas, aunque siempre constantes, permanecían incluso cuando yo no estaba. Al llegar a casa la encontraba sentada al lado de Thor, intentando inútilmente ganar su atención.

Ya sé, ya sé. No, no me mires con ese acuse, jamás pensé eso de ti. Ni siquiera me gusta pensarlo de ella, pero me resulta muy sospechoso. Le sonríe demasiado, se sienta muy cerca, intenta decir cosas que a él le atraigan… me siento tranquila porque él no muestra interés, de hecho, se muestra distante y a veces hasta rudo. Pero no me dice por qué.

Intenté hablar con Arica de forma sincera, pero no podía llegar simplemente y decirle _"Eh, perra. ¿Acaso quieres algo con mi hombre?"_ vamos, que sin ella ni siquiera habría conciliado el sueño después de semanas. ¿Cómo le haría eso? Se lo pregunté sutilmente y ella se río mientras con sus ojos tan puros me dijo que ambos le caíamos muy bien y quería estar lo mejor posible conmigo.

Le creo, Darcy. Quiero creerlo, pero me estoy volviendo loca.

Sucedió a la segunda semana, fue espantoso. No estabas para verlo, pero tuve que quedarme en el laboratorio toda la noche, Thor me había dicho que tendría que ir a uno de los reinos y que volvería muy tarde así que no me molesté en llamarle.

Debí hacerlo, debí.

Cuando llegué por la mañana al departamento, me metí a bañar sin revisar nada más. Estaba exhausta, tiré la ropa por la casa y me sumergí bajo la ducha, pero no estaba preparada para lo que me esperaba. Al salir, Thor me abrazó por detrás, aún tenía el cabello empapado y la bata puesta sin nada abajo.

Lo que me dijo que estremece hasta hoy.

Me dan nauseas.

 _"Anoche estuviste maravillosa, Jane. Fue como viajar por las estrellas de Asgard. ¿Estás bien? Tal vez fui un poco brusco con tu cuello"_

Le miré estupefacta. ¡No hemos tenido sexo desde que volvió! Nada, 0, el vacío ¡Maldita sea! ¡Las nubes tienen más vida sexual que yo!

Darcy, que daba un sorbo a su café casi lo escupe cuando Jane alzó demasiado la voz para que otros comensales le miraran. Ella sonríe a todos mientras con los labios deletrea "Problemas maritales"

— ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Estuvo con alguien y no fui yo!

— Jane, cálmate. Está bien que el güero sea un despistado, pero no es tan tonto como para confundirte. ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Le grité, estallé.

 _"¡Estuve toda la noche trabajando! ¿Cómo podría haber estado contigo? ¡Deja de soñar, Thor! ¿Con quién estuviste anoche? ¿Con quién te revolcaste en mi propia cama?"_

Él me miró sin entender una palabra, me lo decían sus ojos que miraban a la nada y se deslizaban rápido de derecha a izquierda.

 _"No no, Jane. Eras tú… tu cuerpo, tu voz, todo. ¡No me vengas con que no eras tú!"_

 _"¡Pues no lo era! O me crees muy estúpida como para no saber lo que hice anoche o eres un cínico que quiere convencerme de que estuvo conmigo ¡Cuando estuvo con otra!"_

 _"¡Pero si te amo a ti! ¿Me crees capaz de llegar a ese nivel de falta de honor a mi palabra?"_

No le dije más, salí corriendo del departamento y ahí vino lo peor, en el pasillo me topé con Arica que venía sacando las bolsas de basura de su departamento. Casi chocamos de frente, primero noté una mancha roja y grande en su cuello, un hematoma. Al verlo ella me sonrió, pero por amor a los dioses, esa sonrisa fue una burla. ¡Lo sé! Me dijo que tuvo un altercado en su trabajo, es una chef, y que el aceite brincó hasta ahí.

Dime, Darcy. ¿Estoy paranoica? ¿Qué clase de hombre tiene sexo con una mujer idéntica a ti? ¡Nadie! Por Dios…

— Tal vez alguien le drogó, es demasiado extraño como para pensar una justificación.

— Lo pensé también, puede que haya sido una alucinación causada por una droga mortal o algún químico que inhaló en alguna de sus misiones, créeme. Bajee todas las posibilidades. Cuando no sabía a quién recurrir, llamé a René.

No sé si habrá sido suerte o una desventaja, pero quien contestó su teléfono fue Tomas. Me dijo que su madre había salido, yo no quería contarle todo, pero me escuchó tan rota que insistió.

Él es tan dulce, Darcy. Si lo conocieses, caerías por él.

 _"Señorita Jane, la escucho realmente preocupada. ¿Sucedió algo en su casa? Dígamelo, no pretendo absolutamente nada, pero considero que un caballero, en mi lugar, no la dejaría sola cuando está en problemas"_

Así que le mentí, le dije que había quedado de verme con René, pero que también quería hablar con él porque Thor había vuelto, fue lo primero que pensé. Recordé sus ansias de conocer a un Dios Nórdico y apenas se lo mencioné, él aceptó llegar esa noche para conversar con el Dios del Trueno.

Esa tarde me la pasé en el supermercado, compré todo para una cena. No sabía cómo molestarme con Thor, no sabía cómo interpretar esa clase de infidelidad. En primera ¿Había sido una? Cuando llegué al departamento Tom estaba ahí, esperándome.

Al entrar a casa, pensé que Thor se molestaría apenas me viese con otro hombre, pero su reacción fue lo más alejado a mi imaginación. Apenas cruzó miradas con Tom, sonrío. Como si una luz le iluminara todo su rostro.

 _"Disculpen tremenda intromisión. Soy un gran estudioso de la cultura Nórdica, ha sido mi pasión por años y al conocer a la Srita Foster le rogué me presentara con usted. De verdad, aprecio mucho el tiempo que me va a dedicar"_

Thor le pasó el brazo por el cuello, casi en un ademán automático que me pareció desproporcional para un recién conocido.

 _"¡Tom! Me gusta tu nombre. Llámame solo Thor, no hay necesidad de honoríficos. Siéntate a mi lado, cuéntame todo lo que sepas, pregúntame lo que quieras"_

¡Fue un alivio, Darcy! Un verdadero alivio.

Después de ese día, Thor y Tom pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, incluso me costaba verlo al llegar a casa. Por un lado resultó para mí un alivio con Arica, mi tensión bajó al saber que no estaría cerca de ella, por otro lado, dejar las peleas a un lado y regresar mi paz mental me vino como anillo al dedo.

— ¿Y cómo es Tom? Parece deslumbrar todo lo que toca ¡Joder!

Darcy miró atenta cuando Jane sacó su teléfono y le mostró una foto de Tom con Thor, enviada desde el wpp de Tom en una biblioteca enorme en alguna parte de Europa a la que el Dios de dorada cabellera había llevado a Tomas con ayuda del Bisfrost.

— ¡Ni siquiera a mí me ha dado esos paseos con el Bisfrost!

Jane se quejó con una sonrisa en los labios, pero Darcy buscó entre su bolso su propio celular, las manos le temblaron un poco por la velocidad con la que reacción.

— ¡Es calcado a Loki! — Exclamó mientras buscaba una fotografía en su celular, Jane frunció el entrecejo y miró su teléfono. Iba a replicar cuando Lewis le mostró una foto de Loki Laufeyson durante la invasión a New York. — Si bien no es el color de ojos y cabello, su fisonomía es calcada. ¡Es igual!

— ¿Por qué tienes una foto de Loki en tu teléfono?

— ¡Es lindo! Dahh ~

Jane toma el celular de su amiga y compara la foto con el propio. Un escalofrío le recorre la columna desde la parte baja de su cadera hasta la parte superior de su nuca. ¿Y si…?

— ¡Jane, eres tú! — Un grito desde la puerta del café hace que Jane brinque en su lugar, Arica, con su oscura cabellera parece brillar a contra luz, su piel pálida parece porcelana a punto de romperse — No esperé encontrarte aquí.

— Arica… ¿Por qué tú…?

La científica no pudo terminar, cuando se dio cuenta, Arica estaba frente a su mesa, balanceando su bolso verde y dorado y haciendo golpear sus tacones negros. En un movimiento logró meter el dedo en su pastel y llevárselo a la boca, para luego extenderle la mano a Darcy.

— ¡Así que tú eres Darcy! Jane me ha hablado maravillas de ti, pero ahora que te veo me doy cuenta que Jane tiene una amiga muy fantástica y guapa. ¡Eres divina Darcy! Espero nos llevemos bien.

Lewis se levantó, un poco confundida, pero respondió el saludo y hasta le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Wow hermana! Quería que me cayeras mal por ser la nueva amiga de mi amiga, pero eres tan genial ¡Que no puedo!

— ¿Interrumpo mucho? — exclamó Arica viendo sorprendida a Jane, quien solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza — ¿Les parece si caminamos un poco? ¡Es tan emocionante conocer a las amigas de Jane!

Darcy sonrió y se dejó tomar del brazo por la chica que era apenas de su misma estatura. Pequeña y adorable. Caminaron juntas hacia la puerta, la castaña de lentes se giró por un momento a Jane para recitarle con los labios "¡Es tan adorable!"

Jane se mordió el labio, claro que lo sabía. Pero nada era normal, nada. Pidió la cuenta, una mesera pelirroja con el cabello atado se le acercó.

— La cuenta por favor, y apunte la propina para la mesera de cabello corto y negro.

— ¿Disculpe?— La señorita la miró extrañada, enarcando sus cejas — Pero aquí no trabaja ninguna mesera así, solo somos Anabel y yo.

La mesera señaló a una mujer alta, la que siempre estaba en la barra. Jane sintió que su corazón perdía el ritmo, giró a ver el restaurante, ni las luces de su mesera. Sintió ganas de jalar sus cabellos hasta arrancarlos.

Alguien estaba jugando con su mente e iba a descubrir quién.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Muchas gracias por los recientes reviews y por dejarme saber que esta historia estaba siendo leída :) Estamos a 1 capítulo de terminar, realmente no sé si lo que viene lo haga a modo de epílogo o qué. Pero veremos, gracias por seguir aquí!

.

.

 **14 de abril 2017**

Dan un par de toques a la puerta, Jane se encoje sobre el sillón mientras usa la manta para cubrirse, los golpes se repiten, le taladran la mente.

— ¡Soy yo, Jane! Ábreme por favor.

La científica mira hacia los lados, buscando a alguien que no está ahí, temerosa se desliza del sillón al suelo y avanza a gatas hasta la puerta, mira por el espacio que queda entre la puerta y el suelo, los zapatos que encuentra, unas botas con estambre de colores adornándole, ayudan a su mente a calmarse. Se pone de pie y gira el pomo.

Darcy tiene el ceño fruncido, los ojos consternados y los labios apretados, Jane la jala del abrigo y de un tirón la mete al departamento.

— Hermana, por todos los dioses ¿Dónde te has metido?

Jane la mira de arriba abajo, le da un par de vueltas mientras Darcya le sigue aterrada con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo sé que eres quien dices ser?

Lewis rueda los ojos.

— Pregúntame algo que solo yo sabría.

Exclama dejando la mochila que carga a cuestas en el sillón donde Foster estaba recostada hacía no mucho.

— Él lo sabría, se mete en lo profundo de tu mente ¿No entiendes?

Jane toma por los hombros a la otra, la sacude y sus ojos están desencajados, ojeras oscuras se pasean debajo.

Su pierna se mueve en un tic nervioso, arriba, abajo, dos, cuatro, seis veces. Reconoce en los ojos de Darcy verdadera preocupación, pero no está loca. Ella mejor que nadie lo sabe.

— ¿De quién diablos hablas?

Nuevos toques en la puerta sacan de su trance a la mujer, Darcy es testigo de algo que nunca imaginó: Jane perdiendo los estribos.

La científica abre la puerta, una anciana se asoma un poco, dice algo sobre azúcar, pero Jane no la escucha, pone sus manos en los hombros de la vieja y la sacude.

— ¡Déjame en paz ya! No te saldrás con la tuya, no soy tan débil. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡Largo de mi vida!

La anciana da un par de pasos hacia atrás, tambalea y se va al suelo, Darcy avanza por reacción, pero Jane cierra la puerta, sigue gritando y se sujeta los cabellos desesperada. Lewis se acomoda los lentes por un segundo y luego, cuando Jane se da la vuelta, la abofetea con toda la fuerza que tiene.

Jane se recarga en el sillón, el impulso la hizo retroceder. Se queda hincada a los pies del sillón, Darcy se acerca hasta ella y le aparta un mechón de cabello que se había pegado a su frente.

— Eres tú ¿verdad? Déjame, ya. No me vas a hacer retractarme de lo que te dije ¿Me escuchas fuerte y claro? ¡Basta ya, Loki!

Darcy vuelve a rodar los ojos, en un impulso le toma del mentón y le besa. Une sus labios y Jane abre sus ojos tanto que Lewis rompe en risa. Jane ríe también y se pone en pie, luego las piernas le fallan y acaba sentada en el sillón.

— Loki murió, Jane.

— No, Darcy. Estuvo en mi casa, ha estado aquí todo este tiempo.

Darcy se sienta a su lado, coloca una mano en su temblorosa rodilla. Jane se lleva las manos a la cara, toma la manta que quedó en el suelo y se envuelve con ella.

— Tú lo viste morir, debe ser el estrés.

Jane se muerde el labio, eso mismo le dijo su psicóloga. Pero su psicóloga cobraba por decirle todo lo mal que estaba en ella, era obvio que no se iba a tragar el cuento de que su novio es un Dios Nórdico que vive en un planeta conectado por un camino de arcoíris. Joder. Capaz que en realidad nada de eso es real, todo ha sido una ilusión. ¿Y si en verdad está loca?

— Todo empezó hace dos semanas Darcy, escúchame con cuidado y después dime qué Loki no está muerto… ese bastardo.

Darcy asiente.

—Alguien me estaba siguiendo, te lo dije. Desde que conocí a René, las cosas se habían vuelto un caos. Thor no pisaba el departamento en semanas, si no estaba con Tom, estaba en alguna misión de los 9 reinos. Me pasaba las tardes con los encuentros esporádicos de Arica, con sus bromas dulces y su buen humor, pero si por casualidad Thor llegaba a pasarse por aquí, la conducta de ella cambiaba radicalmente.

Y lo peor, la de Thor también. Estoy segura que el pobre no era muy consciente de qué le sucedía, pero apenas la veía, se crispaba como un animal. Ahora sé que no era fortuito, era su instinto de supervivencia… claramente su parte más animal veía lo que ni yo ni su parte consciente lográbamos dilucidar.

— ¿Y eso es…? Jane, de verdad, si estás intentando que capte mensajes codificados, no va a pasar. Dime explícitamente las cosas.

— Arica era Loki…

— Si esto fuera una novela, sería verdaderamente obvio. ¿Pero cómo sabes que es él? ¿No lo viste morir?

— ¡Lo vi morir! Pero eso no es lo que importa, Arica es Loki. Tom es Loki… todos son Loki.

— ¡Me estás asustando!

Darcy se abraza a sí misma, no sabe si está asustada por la anécdota o por la locura de su amiga.

— Imagíname a mí… las cosas fueron todas muy rápido, paranoicas, sí, pero necesarias. No sabía que había ocasionado todos los desastres recientes en mi vida, pero tenía algo seguro, estaban relacionados con Thor. Así que si quería saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto, tenía que tenderle una trampa.

No salió muy bien. Pero al menos lo intenté.

Una mañana, por fin, Thor se apareció en el departamento. Se sentó angustiado al pie de la cama y me miró con sus ojos de cachorro, yo no entendía el cambio de actitud, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

 _"Jane, las últimas semanas han sido turbulentas. Han pasado muchas cosas, muchas de ellas ni yo mismo las entiendo y no pretendo que compartas la carga que pesa sobre mis hombros. Rumores de lo que acontece en Asgard han llegado tan fuerte a mis oídos que no puedo ignorarles, pero no sé cómo actuar ante ellos, no sé cómo actuar ante lo que se cierne sobre mí"_

 _"Nuestra relación no está en el mejor momento, Thor. ¿Y si te quedas todos estos días conmigo? Hagámoslo por ambos…"_

Él me sonrío, ya sabes, esa sonrisa cálida y que te tumba todas las murallas. Me besó, sus labios tan dulces, tan carnosos, luego se apartó con un poco de confusión. No sé qué pasaba por su mente, de verdad. Pero durante 6 días no le dejé ir a ningún lado ni ver a nadie más, tenía que retenerlo para que quien quiera que me estuviera jugando bromas, apareciera.

El problema es que las pesadillas sobre Frigga regresaron, más intensas y vívidas. Era como si Thor se convirtiera en un botón que activaba mis niveles de culpa al máximo.

No te miento, tampoco me representó todo un sacrificio. Mi vida sexual volvió a la vida, sus besos, su aroma, todo él me hacía sentir que las cosas volverían a estar bien si él permanecía a mi lado. Me tocaba como cuando nos conocimos, me decía las palabras que me enamoraron… ¿El tema de la infidelidad? No lo hablamos, él insiste en que fui yo, yo sé que no fui yo, pero ¿cómo podía probarlo? ¡Atrapando a quien lo hizo! Y desenmascarándole frente a Thor.

O bueno, eso es lo que pensé que lograría hacer.

Estaba jugando con fuego, Darcy. Y no lo sabía.

Al séptimo día una llamada telefónica me sacó del cautiverio, fue René.

Maldigo el momento en el que la conocí.

Sonaba angustiada, Tom no había vuelto en días a casa, nadie podía localizarlo y ella estaba desesperada. No pude negarme, dejé dormido a Thor y me encaminé al café en el que hacía semanas me había visto con su hijo.

Ella lloró amargamente apenas verme. Me contó, detalle por detalle, el vacío tan grande que había causado la desaparición de su único y muy amado hijo, lo repitió más veces de las que puedo contar. Según ella ya había hecho de todo, me dijo si tenía idea de quién pudiese ser la última persona que lo había visto.

Pensé en Thor, él y Tom iban a reunirse un día después de mi propuesta de encierro, así que Thor le canceló de última hora y fue la última vez que supe de él. No me atreví a contarle esto a René, temí que involucrara a Thor en esto.

Al inicio me sentía muy mal por Thomas, era todo un caballero y no saber de él era preocupante. Realmente temí su muerte y el profundo vacío que dejaría en la vida de René.

 _"Lo siento tanto René. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte en tu pena? ¿De qué forma puedo calmar un poco tu dolor? ¡Haré lo que sea!"_

En cuanto dije esto su llanto cesó. Sus ojos azules se tornaron fríos, una sonrisa demasiado amplia se dibujó en su cara. Soltó una carcajada, tan sonora que hizo que las personas se giraran a verle. Mi corazón estaba retumbando, casi en miedo.

 _"Oh, querida. Tal vez podrías no sé… no haberme asesinado."_

Mis ojos debieron salirse de mis cuencas, lo sé. René se levantó de su asiento y me dirigió una mueca de triunfo.

 _"Si nunca te hubieses metido en la vida de Thor, este desenlace no se hubiera presentado. Arrebatase la vida de la madre del hombre que amas, todo por tu egoísmo y terquedad. Todo por creer que eras la princesa que debía ser rescatada pasando por encima de cualquier otro"_

Luego sucedió lo de mis pesadillas, René se arrojó literalmente al tráfico, un camión la golpeó tan fuerte que la lanzó al lado contrario de la acera, toda ella sangraba. Me desmayé. No pude, Darcy. No pude.

Pero no acabó ahí, cuando desperté estaba en este departamento, acostada en mi cama. Me enderecé completamente desorientada, pensé que había sido un sueño, cuando una risita, como terciopelo al inicio y como púas al final, me hicieron girar, en el marco de la puerta estaba Loki. Su cabello negro ébano, sus pómulos definidos, su clavícula marcada, vestía un traje negro y se reía mientras giraba un bastón.

 _"Oh patética mujer, te perdiste lo mejor por culpa de tu vulnerabilidad. Echaste a perder mi broma. ¿Sabes cuál era el final adecuado? Que después de ver a mi madre muerta, esta se transformara en el hermano del hombre que amas, del tipo que lo ha llevado constantemente a la ruina y que tú viste morir y ser abandonado en los parajes de aquella tierra desolada"_

Estaba en shock, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada de que todo cobrase sentido. Es decir, era obvio.

 _"Tú decidiste morir protegiéndome, nadie te obligó"_

 _"Claro, Jane. Era parte del plan, usarte para demostrar mis bondadosas cualidades y evitar los ojos juiciosos de Thor. Pero yo no sabía que tú habías sido el verdadero motivo de la muerte de mi madre. Si no, yo mismo hubiera desprendido tu cabeza"_

Loki se paseaba por el cuarto, la sonrisa no se borraba de su cara pese a lo grotesco de sus comentarios.

 _"Tanto tú como yo sabemos que la muerte de Frigga no fue mi culpa"_

Él no se inmutó, se colocó frente a mí y levantó su bastón para ponerlo debajo de mi mentón, intenté apartarme, pero él tiene una fuerza tremenda. No lo parece, es delgado, elegante… pero ser asgardiano tiene sus cualidades.

" _Sabes, querida, mi versión de ti fue mucho mejor que la original. Debiste ver la cara de Thor cuando tuvimos sexo sobre esta cama en la que ahora descansas. Nunca tus ojos verán algo como eso"_

Aquello me trabó la mandíbula un momento.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Eso es increíble… es decir… Loki, Loki tuvo…

Darcy se lleva las manos al cabello, luego a la boca, luego no sabe dónde ponerlas. (Las pondría sobre Loki, si pudiera)

— Sí… al parecer sus lazos familiares no eran tan fuertes. Alguna vez lo pensé, esa obsesión, esa locura… podían ser sentimientos impuros entre hermanos. Pero nunca me atreví a pensarlo bien.

 _"¡Son tus celos enfermizos! Le diré a Thor. No puedes hacer esto"_

Soltó una carcajada mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta que conecta con esta sala.

 _"Jane… eres tan ingenua. Díselo, quiero ver tu cara de decepción"_

Antes de que pudiera ponerme en pie, Loki desapareció en una sombra verde. Tuve que ir al baño a vomitar. Mi pobre Thor había cometido incesto sin saberlo, no podía ni siquiera imaginar su expresión cuando le contara todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Justo entonces reparé, él no estaba. Salí apresurada a la sala, ahí le encontré, sentado con las manos en las rodillas. Se levantó al verme, sus ojos preocupados.

 _"¡Me diste un susto de muerte, Jane Foster! Un tipo te trajo casi inconsciente, dice que te desmayaste en el taxi de regreso ¿Está mejor?"_

 _"¡No, Thor! No estoy bien, no he estado bien desde hace meses y tú ni siquiera te has percatado"_

Le empujé de vuelta al sillón, me miró perplejo sin murmurar nada. Le golpee el pecho, pero él no dijo ni una palabra.

 _"Me han estado atormentado pesadillas constantemente, veo a tu madre morir una y otra vez. Luego aparece esta mujer René, luego Arica, luego Tom, todos constantemente orbitando a tu alrededor ¿No lo notas? ¡Es Loki! Tu loco hermano está vivo y quiere vengarse de mí, de ti… ¡De todos!"_

Thor frunció el ceño, me miró como si hubiera perdido los cables.

 _"No deshonres el nombre de Asgard…"_

 _"¡Se hizo pasar por mí para acostarse contigo! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Está enfermo!"_

Thor se pone en pie, yo doy un paso para atrás, él es muy imponente y también un hombre de arrebatos. Pero pone sus manos en mis hombros y luego sus dedos me acarician la mejilla.

 _"Y déjame confesarte, que se mueve mucho mejor que tú"_

La sonrisa que dibujaron sus labios no eran los de mi Thor, era él otra vez.

 _"Eres tan predecible, midgardiana"_

Volvió a su forma real, o lo que sea.

 _"Todos estos días… ¿Has sido tú?"_

Él alzó ambos hombros y levantó sus labios en una especie de puchero. Yo no cabía en la sorpresa, las lágrimas me ganaron la batalla, comencé a sentir que me faltaba el aire. Luego el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo girar, vi la cabeza de Thor, mientras Loki se acercaba a mí.

 _"Desaparece de su vida y todo esto terminará"_

Luego se desvaneció como el aire.

Thor avanzó y entonces le vi, Loki otra vez, detrás de él. Grité. No estaba en mis cabales, Darcy. No podría estarlo.

 _"Señorita Foster, cálmese, soy yo. Tom, por favor, respire. Míreme, míreme, tranquila"_

Yo no podía hacer nada más que gritar que era Loki, balbuceaba sobre su engaño, sobre la trampa, sobre él haciéndose pasar por mí. Thor miraba a Tom, el muy desgraciado le regresó una mueca de total incomprensión.

 _"Jane, por favor cálmate. Solo salí un momento. Somos Tom y yo, todo va a estar bien"_

Furiosa me lancé hacia él, apenas pude clavar mis uñas en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, quería rasgarlo hasta hacerlo pedazos.

 _"¡Abre los ojos Thor! Él es Loki, tu loco hermano. Deja de engañarlo… por eso nunca fuiste el favorito de Odín"_

Thor me tomó de la cintura y me arrojó al sillón, pero pude ver la cara desencajada de Thomas, era una mueca entre la tristeza y la rabia, nadie me va a quitar esa satisfacción. ¡Nadie! Aunque me dolió tanto que Thor me retara con los ojos.

 _"Jane, mi hermano murió protegiéndote. Al menos honra su memoria"_

 _"No murió, Thor. Reacciona, está justo detrás de ti"_

Thomas colocó una mano en el hombro de mi Thor, quería gritarle que alejara sus manos, pero Thor le regresó la muestra de afecto tomando de regreso su mano. Yo no podía creerlo, todo eso había sido siempre su plan… ganarse el afecto de mi hombre y desestabilizarme hasta no saber distinguir la realidad de su engaño.

 _"Lo siento tanto señorita Jane, no sé qué la ha puesto en ese estado, pero si mi presencia le resulta tan desagradable me iré de inmediato. Disculpa todo esto, Thor_ "

Thor no soltó su mano, mejor se levantó del suelo donde había tenido la rodilla puesta para verme a los ojos.

 _"Jane necesita pensar a solas sobre sus acciones los últimos días, no es necesaria la violencia ni jugar así con la memoria de los muertos"_

Thor volvió a verme, por encima de su hombro, la sonrisa de Loki se transparentó en la cara del hijo ficticio de la ficticia René. Me sentí tan estúpida. Cerré los ojos y luego los escuché irse. Han pasado 3 días desde eso y Thor no ha vuelto.

— ¿Crees que esté con Thomas?

— No lo sé, ya ni siquiera sé si he estado con Thor o con Loki haciéndose pasar por él. He llamado a Heimdall como él solía hacerlo, pero nadie me responde. Nadie me busca… No quiero rendirme, no quiero dejar a Thor viviendo en esa mentira.

La puerta vuelve a ser tocada, tres golpes suaves. Darcy se levanta, Jane le toma de la muñeca y le niega con la cabeza, temblando mientras se envuelve en su cobija.

— Vamos Jane, corazón, abre… soy yo, Arica. ¿Has olvidado a tu nueva mejor amiga?

Darcy se muerde el labio y solo le queda abrazar a Jane.

— ¿Lo enfrentarás o terminarás con el fortachón?

— No Darcy, haré que Thor me crea.

Lo hará, aunque este juego con fuego la haga salir quemada.


	6. Chapter 6

**QUERIDO DIARIO**

* * *

 **1 de enero de 2017**

No sé como se empiezan los diarios, mi información sobre ellos es escasa. Básicamente sé que son una bitácora sentimental y banal que los midgardianos consideran hasta terapéutica.

Lo averigüé cuando indagué en la mente del agente Clint Barton, y descubrí su capacidad para entrometerse en las cosas de los demás, incluido el famoso artefacto llamado diario de la agente Romanoff.

Por eso este diario no pretende ser un pobre registro de mi propia magnificencia, ni se remitirá a mis emociones con un sentimiento de lástima. Jamás.

 **3 de enero de 2017**

Gobernar sin Odín ni Thor cerca, ha sido aburrido.

Las mieles del poder no tienen sentido si no eres tú el objeto de las envidias, si no hay nadie para reconocer tu grandeza.

 **4 de enero 2017**

¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que Jane Foster muera y Thor vuelva a mi lado?

 **6 de enero 2017**

Enterarse de la verdad es doloroso. Me culpé por la muerte de Frigga, pero estaba errado.

La muerte de mi madre fue ocasionada por Thor.

Porque Thor trajo al eater con él, todo por salvar a la humana. Si él no la hubiera preferido por encima de toda su familia, nada habría ocurrido.

Thor me había decepcionado antes, múltiples ocasiones. Pero nunca así.

Podría matar a Jane Foster, pero eso la grabaría a fuego en la memoria de mi hermano.

¿Qué puedo hacer que sea más doloroso y me genere mayores beneficios?

 **7 de enero de 2017**

Bajé a midgard para evaluar la situación. Encontrar a la insignificante mujer del brazo de Thor, sonriendo sin rastro de culpa por continuar con el hijo de la mujer que asesinó, me produjo nauseas.

Tal vez había errado mis cálculos, la venganza no era hacia Thor, era hacia ella. ¿Pero qué podría dañarla realmente?

Esa cosa, ni sentimientos tiene.

 **9 de enero de 2017**

Considero que mi postura ante la traición de Thor al enamorarse de Jane Foster, fue la correcta. Solamente me adueñé del trono, exilié permanentemente a mi hermano, intenté destruir una raza & como pizca, invadí la Tierra.

Nada de qué preocuparse, pero los asgardianos perdieron su sentido del humor con los años. Pero esta vez es diferente, no son mis celos lo que motivan mi actuar, es el sentido de justicia.

Jane tiene que pagar por sus acciones. Haré que Thor vuelva a mí y que no quede recuerdo de ella.

Oh, Jane. El olvido es lo que más duele.

 _Pero la locura... la locura es lo que tú necesitas._

 **15 de enero de 2017**

Tenía una teoría: La midgardiana recuerda a mi madre, y lo hace con dolor.

Probé la razón de mis suposiciones esta tarde, me convertí en una versión de Frigga humana y caminé cerca de ella. Pescó el anzuelo.

Pobre Jane.

 **25 de enero de 2017**

Hoy le hablé a Jane de mi madre. Ella tiene que saber todo lo que mató. No mató solo a la Reina, mató a la esposa, a la madre, a la hechicera y consejera.

Quise recordar las tardes en el jardín y las charlas durante las lluvias.

Jane mató lo único bondadoso que conocí en el mundo.

Y se llevó de mi lado lo único que me ha importado más que mi propio ego.

 **5 de febrero de 2017**

La aparición de Frigga no es suficiente para desestabilizarla, ha resultado incluso peor. La maldita cree que con cada encuentro está disminuyendo su culpa, no puedo dejar que pase.

 **7 de febrero**

Me he introducido en sus sueños, vaya, estoy jugando sucio.

¿Alguna vez esto ha sido juego limpio? Si Thor tuviera que elegir entre ella y yo... espera, lo sé.

La elegiría a ella.

Querido diario, ¿Del 1 al 10 qué tan crueles crees que son las pesadillas que puedo causar?

 **1** **2 de febrero**

Una pregunta ronda mi mente desde que entré en sus sueños ¿Ella realmente ama a Thor? ¿Es un capricho?

No lo soportaría.

Thor no pudo haber sacrificado tanto por alguien que no lo merece. ¿Hay alguien más en los 9 reinos que valga el corazón de oro de ese idiota?

 **15 de febrero**

Voy a exponer a esa perra. Voy a demostrarle a Thor que no le amó, que dejó todo por una mujer que nunca le devolvería nada.

Nunca había comprado una revista para mujeres, he recopilado un par de ejemplos y listo: caballeroso, excesivamente guapo, atengo y de lenguaje apropiado. ¿Qué más puede pedir en un hombre?

 **20 de febrero**

Conocerla y seducirla no fue difícil. Pero reconozco que no sé si fue suficiente. Esta noche volveré a indagar en sus sueños.

 **21 de febrero.**

No, a Jane Foster los encantos de Thomas no le bastan. Nunca nadie se compara al Dios del Trueno. ¿Ni siquiera eso puedo ganar?

Pues bien, si Jane no cae ante los muchos, múltiples y bellos encantos del caballero, tal vez Thor es quien debe conocer a alguien mejor. Querido diario ¿Sabes qué significa Arica?

Significa _"gobernante de todos"_

¿Y sabes quién es la nueva mejor amiga de Jane Foster que le robará el novio?

 **24 de febrero**

Nunca pensé que la midgardiana básica con la que Jane se reúne cada semana podría serme tan útil. He recopilado información valiosa.

Al parecer Jane prefiere a Arica que a mi versión masculina. ¿Qué pensará Thor?

¿Qué pensará? No me importa. ¿Cómo es posible que no haya mencionado mi muerte, que no haya pronunciado mi nombre? Thor... ¿Me has olvidado?

 **27 de febrero 2017**

Dormir con Jane en mi forma de Arica es un tortura constante.

¿Sabes las ganas que tengo de apretar su delicado cuello y hacerla desaparecer de este mundo?

 **3 de marzo 2017**

Por fin llegó el día. Conocería a Thor en mi forma femenina, él me reconocería y caería a mis encantos.

¿Funcionó?

No.

Me rechazó totalmente.

 **4 de marzo 2017**

No me rendí, volví a buscar a Thor, esta vez sola.

Fue desagradable.

Me senté a su lado mientras esperaba a Jane, deslicé mi dedo detrás de su oreja, guardando su cabello con delicadeza. Me apartó bruscamente.

Yo sé que es su punto débil, yo sé de las cosquillas que bajan por su cuello cuando hago... cuando hacía eso. ¿Por qué me rechazas, Thor?

 **5 de marzo.**

Esto fue el colmo. El acabose, el "tirá todo, tía, que nada más se cuece aquí"

 _"Por favor señorita, deje de hacerme insinuaciones de ese nivel. ¿Es amiga de Jane, verdad? Yo podría tomarla aquí, como fuese, no me importaría. Pero no soy esa clase de hombre, ni siquiera me gusta"_

¿Disculpa, qué?

Me acerqué hasta donde estaba, con una sonrisa que solo yo sé poner y vi como se erizó su piel. ¿Qué no le gusto? ¡Já!

 _"¿Por qué crees que me gustas, fortachón? No todas las mujeres giramos a tu alrededor. Pero suponiendo que ese fuese el caso ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí? ¿Mis ojos verdes, mi cabello más negro que la tinta? ¿Qué exactamente de mí no te gusta?"_

Thor tomó su cabello, sonrío con descaro, ni siquiera era una sonrisa amable como otras veces, parecía realmente enojado.

 _"Al verla me imagino una muy mala copia de alguien que conocí. Una vulgar copia. ¿Cabello negro? Esto es el cabello más negro y sedoso que vas a conocer y no está en tu cabeza. Ahora sal de aquí"_

Thor señalaba el mechón de cabello que estaba trenzado al suyo. Mi propio mechón. Diablos, quería sentirme enojada, quería frustrarme por la humillación, pero sabes,querido diario... tenía razón.

Nadie tiene el cabello más hermoso que yo.

 **7 de marzo 2017**

Extrañaba a Thor cuando estaba en Asgard. Pero le odiaba en exceso.

Estos días a su lado, son demasiado dolorosos. Él está todo el tiempo enojado, no sonríe, su mirada está vacía.

¿Jane Foster no lo nota? El hombre que ama, se siente vacío.

 **9 de marzo**

He cometido un tremendo error. He fallado, he caído a sus encantos, como siempre.

He hecho lo peor que podría hacer.

Funcionó para el plan, pero ahora mismo quiero desaparecer.

Sabía que ella estaría fuera, por el ruido de la habitación continúa supe que él había llegado a un departamento vacío. ¿Qué tal jugarle una broma? ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Aparecí con el atuendo de Jane, es fácil. No hay nada particular en ella que sea difícil de copiar o imitar. Lo ataqué mientras tomaba una ducha, estaba empapado, su cabello mojado se pegaba a su cara enmarcando sus facciones.

Me odio, cuanto me encanta el hombre que alguna vez fue mi hermano.

Lo besé, al inicio se sorprendió. Mi ropa se pegó a mi cuerpo acentuando las curvas de Jane, él no desaparto sus ojos, pero cuando iba a pronunciar su nombre, le callé con otro beso. El agua caliente contagió mi aliento, mi lengua tibia se enredó con la suya.

Sus manos rasposas me tomaron de la cintura, me subieron a horcajadas contra su pecho, mis manos se aferraron a sus largos cabellos, como extrañaba pasarlos entre mis dedos, como adoré ver mi mechón entrelazado a su melena rebelde.

Olvidé que tenía la forma de quien más odiaba, lo olvidé por completo porque él me llevó hasta su cama, su olor, su temperatura corporal. Maldita sea, yo siempre he conocido eso mejor que nadie.

Thor ¿No notas que soy yo?

No quiero que digas su nombre, no quiero que pienses que es ella quien ha aprendido a tocarte como yo, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con alguien más.

Me sumerjo en tu piel, conozco cada parte. He grabado cada detalle de ti, mi lengua sabe de memoria tu sabor, mi nariz reconoce tu aroma, las yemas de mis dedos pueden dibujar cada surco y cada arruga.

Haré trampa, no puedo fingir que sentir tu miembro palpitante debajo de mis caderas no me duele por saber que no es mi cuerpo ni soy yo quien te pone así. Cambio mi color de ojos, solo dame eso, solo déjame esa pequeña victoria.

Es instintivo, lo sé. Con ella no haces eso, esto es nuestro. Me jalas desde la parte posterior del cuello, me muerdes la línea que baja desde mi mentón hasta mi clavícula. Y entonces dejo que me poseas, porque quiero creer que sabes que soy yo.

Lo veo en tus ojos y lo ves en los míos, aunque probablemente mañana te mientas y te obligues a creer que ha sido tu imaginación o un efecto de la luz. Te conozco, Thor.

He perdido esta batalla, Jane ha ganado simbólicamente. Pero, querido diario, eso ella no tiene por qué saberlo.

 **10 de marzo.**

Hoy lo he descubierto, esta guerra siempre la había tenido en la palma de mi mano.

Hoy conocí a Thor en mi forma de Tom, apenas me vio noté la mirada que había perdido, el brillo de sus ojos regresó apenas me miró.

Pasó su mano detrás de mi cuello, como en antaño, como durante milenios hicimos con amor. ¿Puedo tener esperanzas otra vez, Thor? Tal vez nunca me olvidó y yo solo necesitaba volver a aparecer y terminar ese juego estúpido.

Thor no prefería a Jane por encima de mí, ni a Arica, prefiere a Tom porque Tom se parece a mí.

 **16 de marzo**

Lo siento querido diario, he dejado de escribir porque he estado ocupado.

Tardes enteras charlando con Thor, como si no hubiera mañana, como si el mundo y los 9 reinos nos volvieran a pertenecer. Hemos viajado a tantos lugares que sí yo fuera yo y él lo supiera, no podríamos visitar.

Ya no podemos volver a lo que fuimos, yo mejor que nadie lo sé.

Pero hoy, mientras conversaba sobre los parajes de las colinas nevadas de Asgard, lugar en el que él y su hermano vivieron tanto, me confesó: " _Lo siento Tom, siempre estoy hablando de él. Debo hartarte, pero lo extraño demasiado. Me había resistido a decirlo, a sentirlo tan fuerte. ¿Sabes? No es la primera vez que muere, así que no pierdo la esperanza de que él está esperando que yo vuelva a casa. Es un pensamiento torpe y demasiado optimista, pero no me importa. Loki está tatuado a fuego dentro mío"_

Tuve que ocultar mis lágrimas. A veces me odio por no ser capaz de mentirme a mí mismo.

 **17 de marzo 2017**

Me convertí en mesera para hechizar a Darcy, me encantan las caras de desconcierto de Jane.

Pobre estúpida, no sabe qué pasa. No entiende.

 **3 de abril 2017**

Se lo solté como una broma, nunca pensé que sería tan serio. " _Si lo tienes tatuado en el alma ¿Qué tal tatuarlo en tu piel?"_

Quiero ver su cara cuando descubra que estoy vivo.

 ** **4**** ** **de abril 2017****

Hoy ha sido extraño. Me ha besado, ha sido simple, tierno.

 _"Lo siento... eso debió sorprenderte, yo solo..."_

Lo callé con otro beso. ¿Ha sido tonto?

 ** **5 de abril****

No ha llegado a nuestra cita, le he llamado pero han desviado la llamada. Tal vez solo debería detenerme con esto, es estúpido. Lo he asustado, lo he vuelto a enviar a los brazos de esa zorra.

¿De verdad estoy dispuesto a que me rompan el corazón otra vez?

 ** **11 de abril 2017****

Esa perra lo ha ocultado durante 6 días. Le ha prohibido verme, ha apagado su celular, lo ha encerrado en su departamento durante todos estos días. Monopolizandole.

He sido paciente con Jane Foster, pero ahora sí va a averiguar qué es meterse con el Dios del engaño.

 ** **12 de abril 2017****

Cada movimiento, cada cálculo, ha valido la pena.

Jane Foster se ha vuelto loca. Tan loca.

 ** **16 de abril 2017****

Thor ha regresado hoy de un viaje por los 9 mundos en busca de los que provocarán el Ragnarök. En vez de ir con ella, ha venido conmigo.

Ha acudido a esta casa abandonada que con magia he vestido y arreglado. Ha vuelto a Tom y ha sonreído al verme parado en la entrada, recargado en el marco.

 _"¿Comemos?"_

Caminamos hasta un restaurante de comida rápida, él tomó mi mano, entrelazó cada dedo entre los míos. Ninguno habló.

Hemos reído, jugueteado... nos hemos besado otra vez. Sus labios sabían a salsa de tomate con una pizca de sal.

Cuando se levantó pegó su frente con la mía, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron, sus ojos azules me atravesaron.

 _"Hoy es nuestra última vez... tienes que volver"_

 _"Fue_ _divertido, Thor"_

 _"Te alcanzaré en casa"_

Alzó el Mjolnir y se perdió de mi vista en el cielo.

 ** **25 de abril 2017****

 _Jane se ha rendido._

He ganado, querido diario.

Siempre gano.

 ** **10 de octubre 2017****

El bisfrost se ha encendido. Thor ha vuelto a casa.

Como lo odio, mi reinado ha terminado.

Como lo extraño, es tiempo de regresar.

Querido diario, supongo que ya no te necesito. Lo tengo a él


End file.
